


The Trials and Tribulations to Become a New Guardian

by SparklyAxolotl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAxolotl/pseuds/SparklyAxolotl
Summary: If Marinette wants to become the Next Guardian of the Miraculous, she has to prove that she is worthy of the title.





	1. The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write headcanons about the miraculous, their powers, weapons and stuff, but decided to have a bit more fun and write it as a semi-crack fic about Marinette having a test of sorts to become the new Guardian.  
> The tests are relatively easy, at least from Marinette’s perspective… Because she *is* a very clever girl and she deserves the world.  
> Also everything is tongue-in-cheek, so don’t expect angst or much seriousness in here.

It was a normal day in the normal day of normal teenager Marinette Dupain-Cheng, middle schooler by day, super hero by night… although most of the Akuma attacks occurred in broad daylight, but that’s a talk for another day.

Today, Marinette had been enjoying one of those rare free times she very rarely got, when a turtle like being had appeared in her window, summoning her to the secret lair of his master.

Marinette wondered if her ‘adoptive’ grandpa had locked himself outside his home again. Or maybe he couldn’t find the remote. Or was again out of toilet paper.

Marinette arrived along with a red spotted little being that looked nothing like a ladybug.

“Hello?” She called. “Are you here? I brought toilet paper just in case” she announced.

“Come inside, we are waiting for you”

Marinette went inside, where she found Master Fu dressed in what looked like ceremonial robes.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Holder of the Miraculous of the Ladybug, of Creation, Restoration and Good Luck.” He said, all solemn. Marinette felt weird, but also adopted a firm pose. She felt like she was graduating all over again. “As part of your training as a Holder and as the next Guardian, you need to know everything you need to know about the Miraculous, and likewise, you will need to pass the Judgment of the Kwami to see that you are worthy. Will you, of your own will, without anyone forcing you, accept this challenge?”

“I will”

“You will face a challenge of each of the Kwami that are under the care of the current Guardian. Once the challenge starts, it can only de stopped by failing or succeeding. I ask again, will you face this challenge, on your own free will, to become the next Guardian?”

“I will”

“You will face this alone, not as the Holder of the Ladybug, but as Marinette Dupain.Cheng, and as such, the Kwami of Creation, Tikki, can’t accompany you. By the rule of three, I ask you again, Will you face this challenge on your own?”

Marinette was starting to feel anxious about this so called challenge, and all the solemnity of it, it’s not that she wasn’t prepared, but it was so sudden. She however, was ready to accept any challenge.

“I will”

As soon as the words left her, a small spark left her mouth and went to a mirror that she hadn’t noticed before.  The spark got into the mirror and it began to shine light.

“The Challenge has been accepted, the trial will begin”

Master Fu led Marinette to the light mirror, and with Tikki wishing her the best (She technically couldn’t wish her good luck, as it would count it as her accompanying Marinette) she stepped inside.

“Are you worried?”

“No, Marinette can with this. I believe in her.”

 

**PART 1. THE BLACK CAT**

Marinette landed in something solid, and once the blinding light had receded, she found herself in her classroom.

“Good morning students! Today we will see why Cheese is the best invention in the whole history of the universe!”

“… Plagg?” Plagg was in place of Miss Bustier, wearing little glasses and a green bowtie. He smiled when he saw her.

“Hello Little Bug! Please take a seat!”

Marinette did as instructed, and noticed a miraculous box in front of her. She was pretty sure it wasn’t there before she took a seat.

“AHEM! As the Kwami whose powers you’re most familiar with, besides sugarcu…. Err… Tikki, it fell on me the duty of being your first Challenge. The Challenge of Destruction. And also be a general guide for all this nonsense. Marinette smiled. Plagg was his usual irreverent self, even in this important test. “First of all, please open the box and put on my Miraculous, the Ring of the Black Cat.”

Marinette opened the box and saw a black ring. She couldn’t help but notice that the paw on top was missing. “Wait, what if Hawk Moth attacks while I’m here and you’re here and Chat Noir needs you!”

“Good instincts Little Bug! Don’t worry, we’re in a pocket dimension, it doesn’t matter how much it takes you to fail or succeed on the test, you will left exactly 15 minutes after you came inside. It used to be immediately, but a former Holder of the Fox knocked himself out of the mirror and they had to change it.”

Marinette put on the ring then. So that’s how the ring looked like without Plagg inside. Despite being pretty sure that Chat Noir’s hands were bigger than hers, the ring fit perfectly.

“We need to charge the ring first. And information here, is power. So tell me, Little Bug…. What’s your favorite color?”

Marinette blinked twice, slightly confused. That wasn’t a very hard question… maybe it was just Plagg being Plagg. “Pink?” A little beep and one of the parts of the paw lighted up.

“Very good Little Bug! Next Question. What is my concept?”

“The Black Cat is the Kwami of Destruction, Freedom and Bad Luck.” Another beep and another part lighted up.

“Excellent! What weapon does my holder get?”

“A baton. It can extend itself into a full staff and become two. It’s also the only thing immune to Cataclysm.”

“Hey, don’t get ahead of the test Little Bug… Hhmmm… What does Cataclysm do?”

“A controlled destruction. If the Holder is not thinking in anything in particular, it will destroy anything it touched, making it rot away, however, if the holder has a plan, the destruction will follow a pattern, even if it should be physically impossible.”

“Last one. What kind of person can wear the Black Cat?”

“Anyone, but the best suited are those in need of a bit of freedom, and that are complemented by the destruction and bad luck it might bring.”

The final light on the ring appeared. Plagg smiled. “Master Fu choose a good Little Bug. Now, for the final part, you will transform into the Black Cat, I guess you know the phrase already”

“Plagg, claws out!” called Marinette, doing a little dance while the Black Cat suit formed around her. It was weird how similar and how different it felt to her usual transformation. She felt a bit more agile than as Ladybug, and couldn’t help but notice her vision was a bit clearer. She wanted so badly to turn off the lights to try her nocturne vision.

“Focus Little Bug” She heard inside her own head. Weird. She had never heard Tikki talk to her before. “This is no normal transformation; I still have to guide you in your trial. I’m usually not this aware of what my Little Cat’s are doing.” Marinette wondered what was up with the nicknames. “It’s so it’s harder for me to slip your identity to my Little Cat,  _Marinette”_  Marinette gulped. For a second, she had forgotten that Plagg still had an ‘owner’. “Also, Tikki dislikes it, so win-win. Anyway, your challenge is simple. You’re locked up in this room, you can do Cataclysm, but there is no Ladybug that will fix what you destroy. What will you do?”

Marinette thought for a few seconds, before going to the door of the classroom. She opened it.

“Err… yes, that was totally the right answer…. CONGRATULATIONS LITTLE BUG” Marinette smiled at her success. “Now do a Cataclysm on the space between this room and hallway so you can go to your next challenge.”

“Cataclysm!” Marinette yelled and did as instructed, imagining opening a portal while touching the air. She succeeded, and looked like a broken mirror. She thanked Plagg and went inside the next room.  


	2. Sly Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette faces her second challenge, the Challenge of the Illusion!

She was again in her normal clothes, and without the Black Cat Miraculous. Looking around, she noticed she was now in Alya’s house.

“I see you passed Plagg’s test, You go Girl!” It was… Alya? Marinette was confused for a second, but then she just laughed.

“Hello Trixx. I see you’re my second Challenge”

Alya smiled and transformed into light, in which Trixx appeared. “You’re good Marinette!”

“Thanks”

“Your first part of the test is to find my Miraculous in this room”

Marinette looked around. The room was exactly like Alya’s living room.

“I’m guessing Plagg didn’t make you search for his miraculous” Trixx rolled his eyes. “It’s the first part of the test. The second is charging it up and then a challenge. Of course every one of us is free to mix it up a bit. You want a clue?” asked Trixx to Marinette, who hadn’t moved from her place yet.

Trixx is illusions, a crafty fox. “No thank you”. Marinette scanned the room and didn’t find anything out of place. Except for Trixx… and herself. She felt like a lightbulb had lighted on on her head, and reached for her own neckline. And sure, there it was, she was already wearing the Fox Miraculous.

“Awww,  you didn’t even think in reaching between the cushions of the couch” Trixx giggled. This girl was something else. “Very well, let’s recharge my necklace. First things first, what is my concept?”

Marinette side eyed him, while fidgeting with the necklace. Trixx rolled his eyes

“No trick questions. Master Fu made me promise that.”

“The Fox is the Kwami of Illusions, trickery and Storytelling.” A beep.

“What do I eat to recharge?”

“Anything grape-flavored will do, even actual grapes, but the illusion of the flavor of grapes works better for your powers. Grape Jam is your favorite.” Trixx smiled. Another beep.

“Weapon?”

“A Flute. It’s strong enough to work as a staff.”

“And my power?”

“Mirage. It creates realistic illusions that can fool all senses. It’s also a blast to tell stories.”

“And why did you choose Alya?”

“Because I trust her. She’s also obsessed with journalism, even if she makes HUGE jumps in logic, so she needed a bit of good storytelling magic.”

A final beep signaled the full charge of the necklace.

“Trixx, let’s pound!” Same as before, Marinette transformed into a form she hasn’t before. She danced along the music to become a Fox themed Superhero. She was admiring her own form, wondering if there would be a way to make these suits for herself, or at least doll versions of herself as the other heroes.

“Focus Marinette” giggled Trixx inside her head. “Although I would love to see the dolls, you are very talented” Marinette blushed. She had forgotten these transformations weren’t like the usual, and that the Kwami was still fully conscious. “The Challenge of Illusions is rather easy for someone like you. This place is full of mirrors. Find the true one.”

Marinette looked around, and noticed that most frames, paintings, calendars and pictures were now shiny mirrors. She went around the room, looking at each one. She was blonde in one, red head in another; in another her skin was brown. A mirror reflected her dressed as Chloe, another has her with a Mohawk, and yet another had Adrien clinging from her. She saw herself as ladybug, and another one that showed her like she currently was, and almost picked up that one, but decided to check the rest of the mirrors.  She picked a small one that showed her as Marinette.

“This one” She declared. “I am Marinette, even when using a Miraculous”

“Very good! A Good Master of Illusions has to be able to recognize the truth when they see it, you have passed!” Marinette smiled. “Now use your power to find the next room”

Marinette thought for a second, then grabbed the Fox’s flute and played a little tune, imagining a door. “Mirage” She called. A door materialized in front of her.


	3. Sweet Bee

Marinette had to adjust her vision after going through the door. It was so bright! She started to notice shapes and figures. It was Chloe’s room at the hotel… but it felt… cozier? Welcoming?

“Hello princess!” It was Pollen. Marinette wanted to be offended she had not been called ‘my queen’ as Pollen usually called Chloe, but realized what she was doing and stopped right in her tracks.

“Hi Pollen, Nice to see you”

Pollen nodded, smiling. “This is your third challenge, so same rules apply, find my miraculous, we recharge and you use my power to solve a puzzle” Pollen’s voice was soothing, despite being a little… buzz-y. Marinette guesses that was how bees talked.

Marinette got to task, inspecting the room. It was Chloe’s alright, but with more cushions, more light, and warmth… it somehow made her remember her own home and her parents.

“How is my Queen doing? Is she eating alright?”

“She’s fine” Chuckled Marinette. It was awesome how Pollen gentle touch had been one of the reasons for Chloe’s change in behavior. “She has been improving a lot in her behavior.”

“That’s nice to hear. I knew she was a good person.”

Marinette found the Bee Miraculous in a jewelry box in Chloe’s vanity… such a mom thing to place jewelry.  “Can I put it on?” Asked Marinette. Pollen glowed at her question.

“Of course you can! Thanks for asking”

Marinette placed the hairpin near one of her pigtails, and prepared herself for the questions.

“What is my concept?” Asked Pollen first.

“The Bee Kwami has the concept of Subjugation, obedience and being part of a whole.”

“Very good! What weapon does my holder get?”

“A Trompo that can also be used for transportation, and to use their main attack”

“And what attack is that?”

“’Venom’, in its most basic form, it paralizes the victim, but with training, it can make them do some basic activities.”

“What do I eat to recharge?”

“Ironically, things that are common allergens, like strawberries. You even get more power if your holder is actually allergic to it”

Pollen laughed at that. “Yeah, no one appreciates that part, hehe. Final one. What kind of person is best suited for the Bee?”

“Leaders. People who understand the power they have over another, and can use that power for the greater good.”

Pollen nodded, and with that, the Bee miraculous was completely recharged. Marinette prepared herself. “Pollen, Buzz on!”

Marinette danced to become a Bee themed superhero. She saw herself in one of the mirrors, taking into every detail. She particularly loved her fuzzy collar and the blonde streaks on her hair, which she was pretty sure it would be really hard to do in her daily life.

Pollen giggled. “I’d love to see your creations based on this look my Princess. You are very talented.” Marinette felt a bit embarrassed but thankful. “There is no one else. How would you use your power now?”

Marinette thought for a second. “Venom!” she called her power, and then used it on herself. For s split second, she felt powerless, numb, immobile, but the feeling faded just as it came. After all, most Holders were immune to their own powers.

“Very good my Princess, to be able to subjugate other people, you must be able to do it to yourself. Even for a split second, you know how it feels, so you won’t be using your power without thinking first. You pass.”

Marinette smiled, ready for her next challenge.


	4. Wise Turtle

Marinette took a little bit to understand what she was seeing. It looked like a tea room in a dj lounge. She knew who was in here, but it didn’t make it any less bizarre.

“Wayzz?”

“Hello” Answered Wayzz from one of the consoles. “How are you?”

“Fine, fine… what’s all of this?”

“Two different sides of the same thing. Master Fu and Nino have taught me that there are different ways to relax. It’s quite the experience.”

Marinette smiled. It was quite clear that Wayzz was enjoying himself, and she was in no hurry to pass the test. If Plagg was right, she would come out 15 minutes after she got inside.

Wayzz was rather… bad with his DJing, and Marinette decided that he would talk to Fu about maybe letting Wayzz visit Nino in normal circumstances to learn a bit more.

“So, how’ve you been? Enjoying the tests?”

“They’re alright. It had been interesting to see how I would have looked if Master Fu had given me a different Miraculous.”

“Yeah, Master Fu pondered quite a bit on which Miraculous he would give to you, you’re a good match to basically all of them. But in the end the Ladybug one was needed to purify Akumas, and you have made an excellent Ladybug!”

Marinette blushed a bit. She was not used to being complimented on her accomplishments (Other than by her parents and sometimes Miss Bustier). “Thank you”

“You’re quite welcome.” Wayzz let his DJ equipment and went to the teacups, and served Marinette a little. “Well, let’s get to business. You know the drill, find the Turtle Miraculous”

“Oh, I already found it when you were practicing. It was inside the teapot.”

Wayzz laughed. He had expected Marinette to succeed, but this girl was really outstanding. “You’re very good Marinette. If it was for me, I would have already given you the whole box, but y’know, ancient rituals and all. Ok, ok, What’s my concept?”

“Protection. Not only of oneself, but of other people too. Physical, emotional and mental.”

“Very good. My weapon of choice?”

“A Shield to protect. The best offense is a good defense”

“Correct. What is my main power?”

“’Shell-ter’, a force field that can withstand any and all attacks for a while.”

“What do I eat to recharge?”

“Anything that has a ‘shell’ in its natural state can recharge you. Bananas and pistachios are your favorites… but not together.”

“Never making that mistake again, blegh… What kind of person are the best to wield my miraculous?”

“Those with a strong drive to protect others.”

“Excellent. You know the words”

“Wayzz, Shell on!”

Marinette danced a bit (unsurprisingly to her, it was more of a hip hop beat. Nino had certainly been an influence on Wayzz) and turned into a turtle themed hero. She looked a bit like one of the Ninja Turtles she used to watch.

“I watch that show too” thought Wayzz. “The first movies are AWESOME!” Marinette laughed. “Well, the one with the time travel is a bit wack, but otherwise… Sorry, I got carried away, didn’t know you knew the ninja turtles… Don’t tell Master Fu I told you this, but they are actually based on his exploits as Jade Turtle”

Marinette blinked, surprised at the new information. _That_ hadn’t been covered in any book she had read. “Yeah, he’s a bit embarrassed about it. Anyway the test is simple. Use Shell-ter to escape here”

Marinette looked around and noticed there was a door to one of the sides of the lounge. She walked to the other side, and then ran directly to the door. “Shell-ter!” She yelled a moment before impact, using the force that Shell-ter created to break away the door. She figured Wayzz wouldn’t forget to lock the door like Plagg had done.

“Very good Marinette! Even if we are dedicated to protect others, sometimes we’ll need to get our hands dirty and enter the fight. You have passed my test, good luck with the others”

Marinette smiled and went out of the door. She definitively was liking experimenting with the different powers.


	5. Talky Rooster

Marinette arrived at her next destination. It was the art club room at school, which meant it was the turn of Orikko, the Rooster Kwami. She found the little Kwami messing with what would be Alix’s supplies if they were in the real world. He was painting a large canvas with what looked like an abstract version of Cocorico, Nathaniel’s rooster form.

“Hello Orikko. That looks nice”

“Thank you! It’s the first time I get an artist as a Holder, so I wanted to try a few things. Those usually go to Trixx. I normally get the ones that are a biiiiit obsessed with finding the truth. Don’t get me wrong, I LOVE the when I get libraries, and I love new knowledge… I am enlightenment after all” The little rooster paused and gulped. “I shouldn’t have said that”

Marinette giggled. “It’s ok, you can ask me something else” Marinette was already picking the cufflinks from a book that was placed in Nathaniel’s usual place. “Whenever you want to start, I kinda want to see your art finished.”

“Thanks!” Orikko continued with painting his holder with all the glee in the world. “Tell you a secret? I’m a bit happy that Hawk Moth happened… It’s a bit selfish, I know, but me and my brothers and sisters had never had experienced that much freedom in a LONG time.”

“Nah, it’s ok, it’s perfectly normal to want to see the world”

“Yeah, but we’re not normal. We are too dangerous to be roaming around”

“You are normal to me”

Orikko smiled. Master Fu wasn’t bad in any sense of the word, but ever since the Order of the Guardians was created, Marinette had been the first person to treat the Kwamis as basically equals. Most people treated them as tools, or gods, and Orikko wasn’t really sure which one was worse.

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Orikko really meant that. Marinette treated them as she would treat a friend, and that was refreshing to him.

 “I’m also glad you have lent me to Nathaniel so many times. I enjoy spending time with him, I have learned a lot!”

Orikko finished his painting, asking Marinette for advice every now and then, and quite liking his weird, yet endearing painting. Marinette wondered if there was a way to take out this work of art of this pocket dimension so Nathaniel could see it.

“Do you mind if I take a picture? I bet Nathaniel would love to see this”

Orikko was practically beaming. “Of course... Maybe you can add a little drawing of me so I can be in the picture too?”

Marinette took a sketchpad and did a quick sketch of Orikko, which she proceeded to paint with watercolors. Orikko kept ooh-ing and aah-ing over her shoulder. Once she was done, Orikko grabbed it and floated with it in front of his own painting and Marinette then took a picture of both works.

“Very well, let’s start!” Orikko was beaming with joy. “I know you know already, but still… What is my concept?”

“Enlightenment, learning new things. Knowledge.”

 “That’s right! What is my weapon?”

“A ball that can change sizes depending on the holder and the situation. It stays attached like a necklace in a marble size, until it is used, then it changes to about the size of a volleyball.”

“Correct! And what about my main power?”

Marinette giggled a bit. “Cock-a-doodle-doo. It transforms the ball into basically a miniature sun. It’s hella effective against vampires and other nocturnal creatures. It can also wake up people cursed with magical sleep; a previous holder was actually the basis for the ‘Sleeping Beauty’… and another was for Vampire Slayers, surprisingly.”

“Yeah, I have always been proud of those two. That was a very creative use of my ball of sunshine. What is my food for recharge?”

“Well, you like ‘breakfast’ food, your current favorite is Nathaniel’s granola bars”

“They *are* delicious, specially the chocolate ones.” Orikko remembered something and went through Nathaniel’s bag, that Marinette hadn’t noticed before, and took out a decently sized bar out of it. “And what kind of person is the best suited for my power?”

“Anyone, really. Traditionally, it had gone to scholarly people, like scientists and philosophers… even monks… but anyone that earns to learn something, or has learned something on their own, is a good match for you. I choose Nathaniel because he had my back when no one else did. He learned to be a good friend.”

Orikko was smiled proudly at that. “That is one of the best reasons for someone to wear my Miraculous. Well, you know the words!”

“Let’s cluck!” Marinette and Orikko looked at each other and started to laugh.

“Good one! You remembered!”

“Yeah, Nathaniel’s face that time was priceless!... Anyway, Orikko, Crest Up!”

Marinette knew the beats already, having watched Nathaniel transform before, and was surprised her costume was more Torchic than Hawlucha. “I’m kinda fit more with the fire type anyway” thought Orikko. “But you could have aimed for Blaziken, y’know?”

“I’m not letting you play Pokémon with Nathaniel ever again”

“Aww, c’mon, we almost beat the league! He named an Audino after you! And also name ‘Ladybug’ a Ledian!”

“I do like Audinos… fine, you can keep playing with him. He still owes me a rematch… I still can’t believe he won with a freaking Turtwig on his team”

“Don’t say that in front of Wayzz, you’ll upset him.”

“I know, I know, sorry. Anyway, what’s the test?”

“The what now? OH! Right, the test!” Orikko hummed and hawed a bit, wondering what they could do with a ball of sunshine. “Uh… use your power to do something new!”

Marinette (Now Lady Hen) wondered how to use sunshine to create something. Then she remembered how she did a pattern in a fabric using leaves and leaving them in the sun. She looked around, and her ladybug vision (now with feathery effect) and took several of the stuff lying around. She placed them in front of a lamp, until the shadow took on the shape of a rooster. Satisfied with her work, she took the rooster ball from the necklace it normally rested and made it big, “Cock-a-doodle-coo!” she called, and the ball became a miniature sun. She focused the energy on her project, and soon, the rooster image she had created became imprinted.

“Very good! And creative! Even we think we know something we can always improve or create something new, you have passed the test of enlightenment!”

Marinette smiled. She definitively should figure out a way to take things out of this mirror dimension.


	6. Calm Goat

For a moment, Marinette was confused to be on her own bedroom. She looked down and was even wearing her pajamas. Marinette looked around, everything was in its place, not a single thing moved.

For a moment, Marinette wondered if all had been a dream. Maybe she felt asleep and…

Asleep. She grinned.

“Ziggy, I know it’s you”

“Hello Marinette!” A small creature that resembled somewhat a goat appeared from inside a plushie.

“Hi!” Marinette went for the plushie were Ziggy had been hidden, and found the Goat Miraculous hidden beneath it. Ziggy giggled at his obvious spot.

“Well, you know the drill by now, don’t you?” Marinette nodded smiling. “Very well, what is my concept?”

“Calmness, gentleness and resting.”

“Very good. My favorite food for recharging my power?”

“Any food that can help for sleeping well, like walnuts, kiwis or popcorns, but as the little goat that you are, your favorite is raisins. Particularly, raisin bread form the bakery”

“Not my fault your bread is delicious!”Marinette smiled at the comment. “What is the weapon my holder gets?”

“A pan flute, although is not much of a weapon, the Goat Holder is more of a support member”

“True that. The concept of Calmness doesn’t hold up very well in fights, hehe. What is my power?”

“The ultimate calmness, the holder plays a Lullaby with the Pan Flute, and everyone who hears it falls asleep immediately… Even the holder.”

“Yeah, I should add some earplugs for the suit. Anyway, we’re almost done. What is the ideal person to hold my miraculous?”

“A peacekeeper. Someone who wants everyone to get along. Not a doormat, but someone who understand when to approach things with a white flag, and can kick butt as a last resort.”

“Very well Marinette! You know the phrase!”

“Ziggy, Horns up!” Marinette couldn’t help but giggle a little, as most Kwami phrases were like that. Still, it was good that they weren’t common phrases.

Ziggy went inside the horn shaped hair clips that were Ziggy’s miraculous, as Marinette danced to the music playing in her head. She finished and quickly ran to her mirror to see herself transformed into a Goat themed hero.

“Lady Goat” she whispered. She could hear Ziggy giggling in her head. “And before you assign me a challenge, can I use the power to take a good nap. Hawk Moth attacked quite late last night and with all the stuff going on and all the responsibilities… well, the kind of sleep that Lullaby offers sounds kinda… dreamy. And since I’m in this pocket dimension only 15 minutes no matter what, I kind of want to make the most of it, if it’s not much trouble”

“Actually, _knowing_ when you have to rest is an important part of growing up Marinette. You have a ton on your shoulders, and of course I don’t mind, in fact, you just solved my puzzle!”

“… I had to fall asleep to solve your puzzle?”

“Basically, yes.”

“Sweet.” Marinette approached her bed. She took out the Pan’s flute. “Lullaby!” She yelled, and then played a melody. She started to feel drowsy, and after taking a comfortable position, she feel asleep.

“Sweet dreams Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg other question was supposed to be about the food he needs to recharge. Cheese, because it is a controlled form of decay, AKA an useful destruction. Yogurt and alcohol also works, but he prefers cheese.


End file.
